Taiyo, Magegunner
Taiyo is a Magegunner of unknown origins. Staying true to what he knows, he keeps his distance from foes, assaulting them with small blasts of energy and destroying the ones who get to close with unrelenting magic. ---- Appearance Taiyo stands at 201cm tall, with short white hair, dyed by his unoffensive magic. His gun, which he has nicknamed Jaihuar, is akin to what one would call an assault rifle. The differences, however, is that the gun has an energy meter on each side. When it is empty, the gun can no longer fire for a while. The gun's plating is a cold blue, with a few streaks of red on the barrel. Taiyo wears no clothing for his upper body, due to the fact that he feels like he can move better when there's no shirt for him to catch onto. Due to this, he has become nimble and can dodge enemy fire. He wears simple armour on his lower body, only enough to deflect a few fatal blows. Due to his life around magic, a soft light blue glow can be seen around his body, and his eyes are ice blue. ---- Backstory Not much is known about Taiyo, even to himself. He woke up as a young adult, with all the knowledge of gunfighting and magic that he needed to survive in his memory. At first, he didn't really care about his past, until his dreams constantly featured an ethereal being glowing red, murmuring the phrase "The heart sleeps, but the blood flows through it. And the blood is strong..." in order to find out what the ethereal being is, and what the meaning of the phrase is, he joined the M.E.G.. ---- Abilities Natural Ammo: Jaihuar can pull energy from the world around it to recharge its energy by 1% per post. Simple attacks, while weak, will only consume 0.5% per shot fired off. Barrage: A swift firing off of five stronger shots. Consumes 1% energy per shot. Blast: Fires off a single, strong shot. Consumes 8%. Banzai From Afar: Taiyo holds down the trigger, firing wildly at his target(s). Consumes 20% energy when extended to maximum duration. Capsule Explosion: Taiyo charges up briefly, and shoots out a small capsule in the same post. On the next post, the capsule will explode. The energy inside the capsule is worth 10% of the energy bar, and firing the capsule takes 1%. Sinkport: Taiyo sinks into the ground, and reappears somewhere else in a five meter radius. Magical Ammo: Restores 15% of Jaihuar's energy. Useable once every five posts. Sunmareta Surprise: Consumes all of the energy bar. Fires off a powerful laser, imbued with both fire magic and ice magic, then restores 5% of the energy bar. Useable once every twenty posts. Magic Swipe: Throws pure magical energy at a close range foe to do low damage, but pushes the enemy back into long range distance. Jaihuar Strike: Attacks a close range enemy with Jaihuar's barrel. ---- Personality Taiyo can be a calm fighter in the heat of battle, but lets himself out a bit when not blasting enemies to pieces. When being complemented, he tends to act like he doesn't care, but he takes the praise as a reason to keep going.